Trials of the Rogue
by Jhanneman
Summary: Things take a nose-dive for Rogue after her powers activate. But the X-Men aren't there to help her pick up the pieces. The question remains... who is? And what is going to happen to Rogue? [Pairing in the future, unconventional]


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any Marvel, WB products and am making no money on this work of fiction.

---

Rogue was running. Where and how long, she didn't know. After Cody had collapsed, she just booked it. She still didn't understand why it happened, but it definitely had to do with her skin. As she saw the road she was approaching, a pair of headlights flashed and a police car appeared. Rogue was already anxious when she first saw the lights. One officer emerged from the driver's side and a flashlight beam shined on her face. She threw up her hand to shield her eyes.

"What's a young thing like you doin' out here?"

Rogue shifted uneasily, but didn't respond.

"Curfew was atleast an hour ago. You're breakin' the law."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rogue hesitated as if she was about to run off.

"Don't do it, girlie. We'll be on you faster than your legs can carry you." He growled out, taking out his nightstick. Rogue gave an aghast look, but the officer just tapped on the vehicle's windshield. Another officer exited the vehicle and they both proceeded toward Rogue.

The other officer gave Rogue a sympathetic look. "Let's take you home. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

Rogue mearly shook her head, giving one last glance to the cops, she turned on her heel and ran. She could hear them coming after her and their shouting for her to stop. Rogue had no intention of stopping.

Hopping over some rocks, Rogue took a quick glance back and saw they were indeed catching up. Unfortunately, not looking where you are running isn't the safest thing to do, and Rogue stubbed her toe on a rock she should have hopped, flailing as she tripped to the ground.

Rogue turned her head quickly, the two men were within seconds of her. "Whateva' you do, don't touch me!"

The officers paid no heed to her calls and decended on her, both grabbing a bare arm.

She screamed as they collapsed, their memories surging through her head. Visions of drug dealers, prostitutes and car accidents flashed in her head.

But something else odd happened, the grass around her started to grow and dandelions were sprouting up. Rogue got to her feet quickly, looking between the collapsed cops.

"No! What happened? Get up! Get up!" She yelled helplessly, her shoulders deflating as she realized they were not going to wake up.

She gave a quick glance to the car, and back to the officers. They were not going to be happy when they woke up. Rogue trotted off, dodging the rocks as she ran towards the car, plants continuing to spring up as she made her way across the grass. Stepping on the pavement, she was glad to notice the plants didn't continue her. But the scene was a bit odd. A trail of grass and plants, nearly a foot and a half higher than the rest of the field, a clear indication that something was at the end of the path, even if it wasn't a pot of gold.

Rogue was at a crossroads, but the thought of survival was clear in her mind. Two choices. To continue on foot and eventually be captured... or steal their mode of transportation, thus enabling herself to evade caputre? At the heart of any human is self-preservation, and Rogue wasn't about to deny it. Rogue was in that car driving off faster than it would take her to rethink what exactly she was doing.

Rogue drove on and on, the numbers on the car's clock fading into eachother as the hours passed. The area had been deserted of any civilization, but the forest was all around. She couldn't help noticing the gap in the forest up ahead, and as she approached, the dilapidated structure that might once have been a house, came into view. It was huge, despite it's other unwelcome attributes, perhaps big enough to stash a car behind.

She pulled up to the driveway, parking the car behind the house in the backyard. She hopped out and ran to the road, seeing no evidence of any hidden police cruiser, her safety would atleast be guaranteed for the night. But, as the thought that she was scot-free hit her, so did the fatigue that was building up from her tension and stress of the night. She gave a look to the covered forest, and one to the house. The house was a roof over her head, and Rogue deserved this tonight, at the very least. After a few minutes of silent deliberation, she sighed and turned to the house. How little did she know of the choice she had just made.

---

The birds began to chirp as dawn rushed on, but their noise was forgotten by that of the new arrivals. Police officers, securing the perimeter of the neglected home, where the Rogue was enduring a light asleep.

A SWAT team was already inside the house, silently checking for their suspect. They were in pairs, two SWAT members to a floor. The two delegated to the basement were to be the lucky ones.

As Officer Dewitt and MacGowan proceeded quietly down the stairs, an alcove to the left immediately caught their eye. Big enough to sleep in, yet enough cover if anything should happen. Motioning with his gun, Dewitt led the way. The two stopped near enough and MacGowan held out three fingers. Counting down to one, they each turned to the alcove, pointing their weapons. Pointing them at nothing. A shuffle caught their ears and as they turned, their suspect had just disappeared up the stairs.

Grabbing his radio, Dewitt shouted, "Suspect on ground floor, Proceeding to any exits!" Just as MacGowan ran up the steps in pursuit of Rogue.

Rogue tensed as she heard the noise behind her, running toward the front door. As she kicked it open though, the sight she saw was enough to even discourage her. She was staring down the barrel of a gun. As more officers drew and encircled the door, she amended her thoughts. 'Make that many guns.'

"Move an inch. I dare you."

Rogue's eyes moved frantically from officer to officer, their hate was registering with her. Or in the least, an extreme amount of prejudice.

She reluctantly raised her hands and lowered herself to the ground. Not one second after were the cuffs around her wrists and she was pulled to her feet.

A whisper met her ears as she was being pushed along, "You get to ride in my car, kiddie."

She struggled to look back at who was speaking, but a hand pulled on her hair and forced her into the backseat of an unmarked black SUV.

She finally saw the extent of what they had done to capture her. A myriad of police cruisers were all over the lawn and two swat trucks were visible; one in the back, and another in the front. There were even some more SUV's scattered around.

Her words echoed her thoughts, spilling out as soon as she had scanned the yard.

"What did I do?"

---

Author's note: In case you didn't figure it out, one of the officers was a mutant who could manipulate plants.

Any criticisms or compliments are extremely welcome. I would love feedback. I'm planning on having a pairing in the future, also, pretty sure it'll be an unconventional one, so don't expect a Rogue/Remy.

Do I need a beta reader? Are you willing to beta? If so, drop me a line.


End file.
